Neglect
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: A drug addict for a Mother, a new "Father" every night. A new home every week: Motel, trailer park, even a car. Sam has known this for his whole life, now hi little brother and sister are being dragged into it. Sam knows how to survive, and he'll be damned if anything will happen to him and his siblings. Will they all have the strength to survive when the Glee Club finds out?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Momma, are you awake?", asked Sam as he finished putting on his boots, walking back the hall to Gracie's room, his Mother. When he opened the door to her bedroom he was hit with a cold rush of air that was coming in through the open window. "Momma?", asked the blonde again as he walked into the room and shut the window, seeing a man he didn't recognize laying in bed beside her. Gracie didn't respond to her son's calls, she was too deep under to recognize his voice or even hear him. Sam reached down and placed two of his fingers on his Mother's neck to feel her pulse, it was slow but at least it was beating. _Looks like we're on our own again. _The blonde looked over at the bed side dresser and saw many rolled joints, a scale, and some packets of a white powdered substance. He walked out of the room quickly when the man in the bed groaned and rolled over, he really didn't want another encounter with one of the many men that stayed in that bed over night.

"Sammy? Is Momma taking us to school?", asked Stacey as she walked over to him, sliding her arms into the jacket he presented her with. "Momma's very tired so I'm taking you to school this morning. Stevie, lets go! Grab your jacket!", explained Sam as he zipper up his little sister, before putting a blue jacket on his little brother. "I'm hungry, Sammy! We don't have food!", cried out Stevie as he zipped up his own jacket. Saying they didn't have food was an understatement, the cupboards were bare and there never was any food in them to start with. "We'll stop at the bakery and I'll get you a doughnut to split with Stacey. Hows that sound?", asked Sam as he herded them out the front door with his backpack on his shoulders. "Great!", replied Stevie as he ran outside to the car. Stacey climbed into the car and got buckled up, the same as Stevie, before Sam slid behind the wheel and placed his backpack on the floor of the passenger seat.

He tried to start up the car, only to have the engine sputter with no chance of it starting. "Come on. Come on.", muttered the blonde to himself as he tried to start the car again to no avail. "Why won't the car start, Sammy?", asked Stevie from the backseat. "It looks like the engine needs some work. We're going to have to walk, okay?", asked Sam as he got out of the car and picked up his backpack, before getting his siblings out and on their feet, shutting the doors behind them both. "Can we still get something to eat?", asked Stacey as he took hold of one of her older brother's hands before her twin did the same. "We'll try, baby girl. We'll try.", replied the blonde as he led them down the sidewalk towards the bakery and the schools. He made sure to keep both of the twins as far away from the edge of the sidewalk as possible, he would rather have himself get hit than one of them. When they got close to the bakery both twins let go of his hands and ran to the big picture window in the front. "I want that one!", squealed Stacey as she pointed at a pink frosting covered doughnut with sprinkles.

"Can I have this one?", asked Stevie as he pointed to a doughnut with green stripes on it. "You sure can. Come on, bud.", said Sam as he led them both into the bakery, hearing the bells jingle above them. "Hello, how can I help you this morning?", asked the woman behind the counter as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Good morning. Could I have one of the pink frosting doughnuts and one with the green stripes, please?", asked Sam as he smiled down at the twins, who were beaming up at him. "Of course you can. Is that everything? Or would you like something for yourself?", asked the woman as she bagged the two doughnuts together. "That's everything. No, thank you. That's all we can get this morning.", explained Sam as he handed her the money for their purchase. The woman looked at him with a little sympathy in her eyes before she handed him the bag and put the money in the register. "Have a good day.", she said to them before she walked into the back room. Sam led his siblings out of the bakery and back onto the sidewalk, where they ate their breakfast and walked to school.

"Hello, Samuel. It's nice to see you again.", said Mrs. Turner as she led the twins into their classroom. "It's nice to see you, too, Mrs. Turner. Can you make sure that the twins eat lunch today? They had a small breakfast and I don't know how long it will hold them.", asked Sam as he watched Stevie and Stacey place their backpacks into their holders. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll make sure that they eat today. Now scoot, before you're late for your own schooling.", teased Mrs. Turner as she made a 'shooing' motion at the older blonde. "See you later.", said Sam with a smile as he walked out of the Elementary School and walked up the road to the High School. _If it weren't for that woman, we probably wouldn't eat at all. _The older blonde walked into the school just as the bell rang above him, he ignored it and walked to his locker as everybody ran to get to their first class on time.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. I do not own the song, it belongs to Jimi Hendrix.

"Sam? Dude? Sam, wake up!", hissed Puck in the boy's ear as he shook him roughly to get him awake. The blonde jumped slightly in his seat and looked around in confusion with eyes that were glazed over from sleep. "Huh? Wha'?", asked Sam as he sat up a bit more and rubbed his eyes to wake up. Puck reached over and rubbed his back to help him wake up faster, grabbing a handful of his shirt to keep him from falling face first onto the desk again. "You fell asleep, dude, and Mr. Grey has been glaring daggers at you from across the room.", explained the mowhawk headed teen as he kept his best friend sitting up. "I'm sorry, man. Thanks for waking me up before he gives me detention. I didn't sleep at all last night, I'm exhausted.", replied Sam as he covered his mouth to hide a yawn, before sitting up completely, looking down at his blank assignment sheet. "Start copying.", offered Puck as he slid his paper over to the blonde, watching in satisfaction as he began to copy down all the answers quickly.

"How long was I asleep?", asked Sam as he continued to copy down the answers, even though he could barely read the other teen's handwriting. "About half the period, the bells gonna ring in a few minutes. You might want to hurry up there.", explained Puck as he glanced at the clock before back at their Teacher to make sure that he wasn't watching him. "I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying.", said the blonde with a grin as he wrote faster, his answers barely able to be read. The bell rang out above them all as he finished the front side of the paper, muttering a small "Screw the rest" before he gathered up his books and placed his paper in the bin, Puck soon following his actions. "You owe me a detention, Mr. Evans.", snapped Mr. Grey as his students shuffled out of the classroom. "Like that's going to happen.", muttered the blonde as he walked into the hall, yawning again behind his hand.

"You've finally come over to the dark side.", teased Puck as he walked to his locker with the blonde at his side. "For now.", replied Sam as he spun the combination on his locker and opened it, trying to catch all of the books that fell out of it. "Avalanche.", teased the mowhawk headed teen as he opened his own locker, watching as books fell out of his, too. "Looks like you have no room to talk.", said Sam with a grin on his face as he bent down and picked up all of the books, shoving them back into his locker, followed by the books he just had. He took out his backpack and sweatshirt before shutting the door with a click to keep anything else from falling out. "Give me a hand here, man. This thing isn't going to shut on itself.", said Puck as he tried to keep everything from falling out. "If you shut your locker on my hand, I'll kill you.", warned the blonde with a mocking glare as he placed his hand on the stuff in the others locker, quickly pulling it back in time as the locker door swung shut. Puck grinned with pride as he picked up his own backpack and swung it over his shoulder, watching as the blonde beside him did the same thing. "Come on, Puckerman. I'm starving.", said Sam as he dragged the teen down the hallway to the cafeteria.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Alright, class. This weeks assignment is addictions. You can use any addiction you want to and find a song about it.", explained Mr. Shuester as he wrote the word ADDICTIONS on the small white board at the front of the class. "Addictions like what?", asked Santana from her seat in between her girlfriend Brittany and her friend Quinn. "Addiction to drugs, alcohol, a strange habit, a ritual.", explained their Teacher as he turned to face his students. "How are we supposed to find songs about those topics?", asked Artie as he wheeled himself to the front row. "It doesn't necessarily have to be a song, it can be a poem that you put to music.", explained Mr. Shuester as he leaned against the black shined piano. "I have an example.", Sam said quickly as he raised his hand and rose from his seat. "Go for it, Sam.", encouraged Mr. Shuester as he sat down in the students' seat, clapping him on the back gently. The blonde walked over to the band and told them what song he wanted to sing, he waited for his cue before he started to sing.

**Purple haze all in my brain. **

**Lately things just dont seem the same. **

**Actin' funny but I dont know why. **

**'Scuse me while I kiss the sky. **

**Purple haze all around. **

**Don't know if I'm coming up or down. **

**Am I happy or in misery? **

**Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me. **

**Help me. **

**Help me. **

**Oh no. **

**No. **

**No. **

**Purple haze all in my eyes. **

**Don't know if it's day or night. **

**You've got me blowing. **

**Blowing my mind. **

**Is it tomorrow or just the end of time? **

**No. **

**Help me. **

**Help me. **

**Oh no. **

**No. **

**Help me! **

"Wow. Sam, that was great!", praised Mr. Shuester as he raised himself from the seat and walked over to his student, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Thank you.", replied Sam lowly as he flashed a small smile at his friends and fellow classmates, all of them clapping in surprise at his song choice. Their clapping slowed down when a woman appeared in the doorway of the choir room, her hair was a mess as her clothes were dirty; there were black rings around her eyes and they were sunken in slightly. "Momma?", asked Sam in shock as he turned to fully get a look of the woman, shock forming in his eyes and on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Momma? What are you doing here, you should be at home?", asked Sam as he slowly approached the woman and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders to keep her standing up. "Rodney left and took the rest with him, he left me, Sammy.", explained Gracie as she reached up to touch her son's face with her hand. "No, Momma. Rodney had to leave, he wasn't any good for us. Let's get you home and into bed.", explained the blonde as he slowly led the woman out of the choir room, making sure that she didn't trip over her own feet. "Sam? Do you need some help?", asked Mr. Shuester as he followed his student out into the hallway with concern in his eyes. "No, thank you. I just really need to get her home.", explained the teen as he guided his Mother down the hall and out of the school. _How in the hell did she get here, the car is busted? _"Sam!", called out Mr. Shuester from where he was standing at the choir room doors. He wanted to go after his student and demand answers but he couldn't abandon his other students, either.

"Where are my kids?", asked Gracie as she stumbled out of the school and down the stairs, using her oldest child for most of the support. "Stevie and Stacey are still in school, they'll get out in a few hours.", explained Sam as he continued to walk his Mother down the road towards their house. _They shouldn't have to put up with this, they need a stable life. This isn't the life that they deserve. _Sam walked Gracie home and opened the front door, using his foot to kick it open as he guided her inside, doing the same to shut the door behind himself. The smell of marijuana smoke and glass smoke filled his nose as he led her back the hall to her bedroom, walking through all the clutter and clothes on the floor to make it to the bed. "Try to get some sleep, Momma. I'm gonna try and clean some of the house up.", ordered Sam as he layed her down on the bed and placed a thin cover over her body. He walked out of the room and kept the door open so he could hear if she needed him and kept all of the windows open to air out the place.

_It's going to take hours to clean this place up. I only missed a couple of days. _The blonde bent down and picked up all of the clothes that were laying on the floor and tossed them into a hamper that he drug out of one of the rooms. He pushed it against the wall and picked up armful after armful of the clothes, tossing them all into the hamper before he started to pick up all of the scattered trash from the many nights of highs and lows. Sam brushed his bangs out of his eyes before he threw the items into the trashcan, dragging it with him as he moved from the hallway into the kitchen. _I should have kept up with this, but between football and school and Glee, I'm running out of time. I can't do much more of this alone. _Sam picked up all of the trash from the kitchen and tossed it into the can before moving on to the dining room. He stopped with the cleaning when he heard the bus stopping outside of the house to let the twins off, he walked outside and waited on the front porch of the house for them both. "Hey, Sammy!", called out Stevie as he ran up the driveway to his older brother.

"Hey, little bro'. Hey, Stacey. How was school?", asked Sam as he took their backpacks from them both and walked inside with them, closing the door behind them all. "Mrs. Turner let us all eat in the classroom, we had a big party! She even gave us pizza!", exclaimed Stacey as she walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch with her coloring books and crayons. "That sounds like fun, Stace.", said Sam as he set their backpacks down on the table, before going back to trying to clean rooms of the house. "Is Momma sleeping again?", asked Stevie as he peered into the bedroom, careful not to wake the woman in bed. "Yeah, bud. She's sleeping again, but I'm sure she'll wake up soon.", explained the blonde as he tied the trash bag shut before putting another one in the can. "I'm hungry, Sammy. Can we eat something?", asked Stacey from the couch, where she began to dump out her box of crayons. "Let's see what we have.", said Sam as he walked back into the kitchen, but before he had the chance to open the fridge, he heard the all too familiar sound of their front door being kicked open. "Everybody freeze! Lima Police Department! This is a raid!", called out the male Officer as he walked into the house with his gun drawn.

Stevie and Stacey screamed when they saw the gun, running towards their older brother for some sort of comfort and protection. "Don't point those at the little ones!", screamed Sam as he tucked them both behind him, glaring at all of the Officers that have barged into their house. "Where is your Mother and Father or Guardian?", asked the Officer as he put his gun back in the holster, soon followed by the others. "Our Momma is back in the bedroom, if you find our Father I'd love to met him.", snapped the blonde as he wrapped his younger siblings up in a hug. The main Officer gestured for the others to go and get the woman as he guided the blonde siblings out of the house, placing them by a cruiser until their Mother came out of the house. "Let me go, I don't want my kids to see me like this! I had nothing to do with those drugs! They're Rodney's! Just let me take my kids away from here! Let me get them away from here!", begged Gracie as he struggled out of the Officer's grasp.

"Get them out of here. Now.", ordered the Officer as he pointed to their car, which Rodney had more than likely fixed while he wasn't high. "Get in the car, kids! Now! Sam, get them in the car!", screamed Gracie as she slid behind the wheel and started up their small car. The blonde quickly placed the twins in the backseat, making sure that they were both safely buckled into their seats. "Come on, Sam!", screamed his Mother from the front seat. Sam quickly walked back around the car and slid into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind himself with a sharp click. "I can't believe this.", muttered the woman as she pulled out of the driveway and down the road, leaving their house behind. _I wonder where we're going to end up, now. _


End file.
